neXt Generation
by MOJO Industries
Summary: Join the neXt Generation of X-Men as they learn to control their powers, survive love and heartbreaks, and try to survive the New Brotherhood. Not so good summary, but please read. Advice welcomed. Adventure/Drama with a splash of Romance.


**A/N: **Just to let everyone know, I don't own any characters in this story. Also, this is mainly an introductory chapter.

**Summary:** Join the neXt Generation of X-Men as they learn to control their powers, survive love and heartbreaks, and try to survive the New Brotherhood. Set 22 Years after Evolution. Not so good summary, but please read. Advice welcomed.

_BLAST! SMASH! SNIKT! "!!!!"_

Alexander 'Alex' Summers, a.k.a. Havok age 38, screamed as he ran down the halls of the Xavier Institute. He had been showing his son, Scott 'Scotty' Summers, how to aim with his Optic blasts, when he, erm, missed and broke a very valuable antique. BUT that wasn't the worst part, oh no, the worst part was that his wife, Laura a.k.a. X23 age 36, had walked onto the other end of the corridor and nearly hit her. Alex could see a vein pulsing on her forehead, and wondered whether or not he should run. However, his decision was made for him when she released her claws. He bolted away as fast as he could, screaming in hopes of getting help form someone, anyone. Though he got a head-start, Alex knew it wouldn't be long before Laura caught up to him.

"ALEXANDER STEVEN SUMMERS!!! GET BACK HERE AND DIE LIKE A MAN!!!" Laura Logan-Summers screeched as she chased her husband. She smirked when he screamed for help, as _she_ knew that the only who could stop her in a situation like this was Logan, her dad of sorts, and he would probably _help_ her.

"RUN, DAD, RUN!" Scott Christopher 'Scotty' Summers, age 16, shouted to his father, as he chased his parents. He couldn't stop laughing as he watched this, though he knew that if his mother was chasing _him_ he would be running away as fast, if not faster, than his father was now.

Scotty had short blonde hair and blue eyes, both from his dad. His powers were a mix of both his parents; He had a healing factor and could fire optic blasts from his hands, but they were black instead of his fathers red.

Inside her room, Talia Josaphine 'TJ' Wagner, age 15, rolled her eyes. Ever since she was little and first visited the Institute, Alex Summers was always breaking things. At first she thought that it only happened every few months, but since she moved in a month ago, TJ realised that Alex breaking stuff and Laura threatening to kill him was a regular occurrence, one that always made her smile.

TJ Wagner took more after her father than her mother. She had blue fur (That was lighter than her fathers), three fingered hands and three toed feet, his dark blue hair (Though she recently dyed two white bangs into it (After seeing her Aunt Marian... no, Aunt Rogue's (She hated being called Marian, though that was her name) hair, that was auburn with two white bangs in, TJ knew she wanted hair like that)) and a retractable tail (Her dad was jealous that she could retract her tail while he couldn't). She also had his Teleportating powers, and the ability to possess people. She was currently waiting in her room for the new arrivals (The professor said there would be two) to come, as she was excited to meet them.

Rebecca Raven 'Bekka' LeBeau, age 15, was peeking out of her seeing what was going on. Bekka looked a lot like her mother. She had auburn hair that had two white bangs in the front of it, and had almost unique (Damn you Oliver!) Green-on-Black eyes that were a mix of her parents, her mothers Green Eyes and her fathers Red-On-Black eyes. Her powers weren't like either of her parents. She had super strength (She could lift around 10 tonnes), slight invulnerability (Slashing her with a knife wouldn't pierce her skin (Unless you had super strength) but a bullet moving fast enough could (She found out the hard way)).

Bekka watched as Alex was running down the hall towards her, followed by Laura and Scotty. Feeling spiteful, she stuck her leg out before he passed, causing him to trip up, and fall down the stairs. "THANKS BEK's!" Laura shouted as she passed, and Scotty just ignored her. He didn't like her as she beat him in a fight when she arrived last week, and his pride couldn't take it.

Oliver Logan 'Oli' LeBeau, age 17, was sitting at the bottom of the stairs minding his own business, when something crashed into him from behind. Oli had Spiky auburn hair, with a white streak in the front, like his mother and sister. He had unique eyes as his right eye was Green-On-Black like his sister, but his left eye glowed blue. His powers were like his mothers, being that he could absorb the powers of others, but unlike hers were at first, he could control them. He also had the power of flight, and telepathy which he, accidentally, permanently absorbed from a friend (Though his friends psyche is gone, the power remains).

Looking behind him he decided it was best to leave, as when you see an angry Laura with her claws out shouting death threats running in the direction where _you_ are, you want to be nowhere near what's happening, if you want to live that is. So he escaped to the kitchen as quickly as he could. Inside the kitchen were Oli's two best friends. Pavel Mikhail Rasputin, age 17, and Simon David Alvers, age 15.

Pavel had been living at the institute for about a year now, and so was used to all the craziness that went on around here. He had short black hair and blue eyes. His powers were just like his fathers, being that he could transform himself into organic steel, which granted him super-human strength and durability.

Simon had light brown hair, like his mothers, and his fathers brown eyes. His powers were like his mothers, being that he could phase through objects (This had disappointed his father). It was quite embarrassing for him as when he first discovered his powers, he was leaning against his bedroom wall and he 'phased' through, catching his parents having sex. He ran out the room at a speed that would make Quicksilver proud. He ended up in therapy for a few months, but stopped attending the sessions when the therapist wanted to know exactly _what_ they were _doing_ and what _position_ they were in.

TJ and Bekka then teleported into the kitchen, it was lunch and when the girls weren't fed, it meant trouble for the boys. Soon they were all eating in the kitchen, even Scotty who had entered with his angry, but smug, mother and battered father.

_Students, can you meet me in my office please._ The professor mentally asked everyone.

Begrudgingly, they all left their meals (except TJ who refused to part with her burger.) and headed out of the kitchen and towards the stairs. All the guys, except Scotty, stopped to stair at the woman who was coming down the stairs. She was quite tall, with long blonde hair and ice-blue eyes. She was wearing an expensive white suit, that showed off all her curves.

Emma ignored all of them as she walked past them, but smirked when she heard Scotty say, "Dudes! Stop staring at my aunt!" As she exited the building she heard the kids walk (Or Fly in the LeBeau kids cases/Teleport in TJ's). When she went outside, she noticed another car pulling up in front of the institute.

Out of the back came a girl, around 15/16. She had hair that had been dyed purple, and purple eyes. For some reason the girl seemed familiar and when the front door of the car opened she knew why. Out of the car stepped Jean Grey, her arch rival.

Jean couldn't believe that she was back here, at the institute after all these years. She knew why, it was because of _him_. But her daughter did need help with her powers, and, thanks to Jean's job, she wasn't around a lot, so the institute was the best place for her. When she stepped out the car, however, she saw the person she hated most in the world.

Jean froze as she saw her, before sneering, "Emma, darling, I almost didn't recognise you with your _legs together._" (1) Before Emma could reply, Jean turned to her daughter. "Lizzie, dear, could you go inside to the Professor's office pleases. I'll join you shortly."

Inside the office, the other students entered the office. Inside they found a girl who looked like a younger version of her mother. "Hello, I am Megan Katherine Summers-" Megan picked up the thoughts of the other kids, which was exactly the same thing. "-And, yes, I am a massive snob, and there was no need for you all to think it at once." (2) The kids all blushed from the thought process, whilst the professor chuckled.

"Megan is one of two knew students who will be joining us here today. The other should be arriving in an hour or so." (3)

Just then there was a knock on the door, and Lizzie Grey entered the room.

"Elizabeth," Exclaimed the professor, shocked (4). "I wasn't expecting you for a while. Wait if you're here now, then that means-"

The professor was interrupted as he, and the other telepaths in the room (Lizzie Grey, Megan Summers and Oliver LeBeau) sensed a psychic bitch fight happening outside.

Next Time:

A fight between Emma and Jean, and

We meet the New Brotherhood.

(1) A (Slightly Modified) quote of Forge's.

(2) A quote from Emma Frost.

(3) He's a bit clueless, isn't he?

(4) So much for being an amazing telepath.

**A/N: Parents Pairings:**

Remy 'Gambit' LeBeau/Marian 'Rogue' Darkholme-LeBeauScott 'Cyclops' Summers/Emma Frost-SummersJean Grey/??? (You'll find out in later chapters)Kurt 'Nightcrawler' Wagner/Amanda Sefton-Wagner

Lance 'Avalanche' Alvers/Kitty 'Shadowcat' Pryde-Alvers

Piotr 'Colossus' Rasputin/Lorna 'Polaris' Dane-Rasputin

Pietro 'Quicksilver' Maximoff/Tabitha 'Boom Boom' Smith-Maximoff

Wanda 'Scarlet Witch' Maximoff/Unknown

Fred 'Blob' Dukes/Unknown

Todd 'Toad' Tolansky/Unknown

St John 'Pyro' Allerdyce/Unknown

(Bobby 'Iceman' Drake/Paige 'Husk' Guthrie-Drake

Ray 'Berserker' Crisp/Jubilation 'Jubilee' Lee-Crisp

Roberto 'Sunspot' DaCosta/Rahne 'Wolfsbane' Sinclair-DaCosta

Sam 'Cannonball' Guthrie/??? (need help; also ideas for his kids)

Jamie 'Multiple Man' Madrox/Theresa 'Siryn' Bourke-Madrox

Manuel 'Empath' de la Rocha/Amara 'Magma' Aquilla-de la Rocha

Lucas 'Bishop' Bishop/Danielle 'Mirage' Moonstar-Bishop)- These Ones Are Maybe's

Megan Summers, Oliver LeBeau, Rebecca LeBeau and Pavel Rasputin are from X-Men The end.

TJ Wagner is Nightcrawlers daughter from the comics, and The Maximoff Twins are children created by the Scarlet Witch.

Scotty Summers is the child of Alex Summers and Madelyn Pryor from 'The Six.' As he was too young to display any powers in that series, I've decided to improvise.

Psylocke, Neophyte, Big Bertha, Anole and Match are actual characters from the comics, though the people who are there parents in this aren't related to any of them in the comics (I think).

Meltdown (Sammy Maximoff) is one of the codenames Boom Boom has used in the comics.

**Children Pairings:**

Oliver LeBeau/Megan Summers (This is Canon)

Billy 'Wiccan' Maximoff/Victor 'Anole' Tolansky (Both are gay in the comics, and this is a tribute to **Tonda **as well)

If anyone has any Ideas about other pairings (They don't have to be between the children of X/Brotherhood, they can include comic characters as well) then please let me know.

**Teams/Codenames:**

**GeNext:**

Oliver LeBeau- ??? (Any ides?)

Bekka LeBeau- Possibly Bluff (Any other Ideas?)

TJ Wagner- Nocturne

Megan Summers- ??? (Any Ideas?)

Scotty Summers- ??? (Any Ideas?)

Simon Alvers- Neophyte

Pavel Rasputin- Kid Colossus

Lizzie Grey- Psylocke

**New Brotherhood:**

Tommy Maximoff- Speed

Billy Maximoff- Wiccan

Sammy Maximoff- Meltdown

Victor Tolansky- Anole

Ashley Dukes- Big Bertha

Benny Allerdyce- Match


End file.
